


The War is Over but the Game has Only Gotten Past Round One

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: End of Humanity, Mentions the Zodiac, One Shot, ish, read it to understand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 20:11:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12261270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: How I think Bill reacts after weirdmageddon.





	The War is Over but the Game has Only Gotten Past Round One

**Author's Note:**

> Dear random person who I don't know (most likely) thank you for the kudos on my other works! It seriously made my day, have a good one! -Star Hunter  
> Sorry, I had to say that, okay, nope, not sorry. But seriously, thanks, it's good to know that people like the stuff I write.

A pair of black boots stand next to a tall pine tree and an axe, now a home for many creatures.  
A shooting star sweater is left onto of a dresser in a long abandoned house.  
A old blue hat with a pine tree on it lays next to the sweater on the dresser.  
A old fez sits atop a poorly done statue of an old man.  
A Question mark T-Shirt is left abandoned on a rack.  
A tent stands in the middle of nowhere, holes gnawing through a multi colored star on it.  
A old cell phone is left on a table, waiting for its owner.  
A hoodie with a stitched up heart lies abandoned by a empty grave.  
Three journals are burned to dust, no longer possessing a golden, six fingered hand on each of their fronts.  
A llama sweater is haphazardly arranged on a expensive couch.  
A pair of glasses sits on top of an old laptop with a old, brown hat next to it.  
A old demon, after centuries of chipping away at it's bonds, immerges from a stone to a world where humanity has already ended, millennia have now been wasted for nothing, a minor set back, just create a new humanity, wouldn't be the first time that time had been wasted to start-or restart-a new civilization. It was worth it, humans were so fun to play with after all.


End file.
